


i am looking dot png

by le2biian (ClockworkDinosaur)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Barely Disguised Flirting, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Meteorstuck, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, POV Kanaya Maryam, POV Second Person, this is just Classic Rosemary... the good old days of sarcastic lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkDinosaur/pseuds/le2biian
Summary: Kanaya shares her favorite Alternian literature, all the while wondering if Rose knows how to properly wear a hairband.
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 9
Kudos: 66





	i am looking dot png

**Author's Note:**

> hairband? headband? hair band? i dunno but it IS supposed to hold your hair back from your face smh rose...
> 
> this is based on [THIS](https://lemontiii.tumblr.com/post/617521115164704768) post, i got way carried away and just a touch away from the post but whatevs ksjdhgfksjd
> 
> sorry about being terrible at titles but the working title for this was "o w o" so. ykno. hope you enjoy!

The humans are odd. Surely you are just as odd to them as they are to you; They've never heard of rainbow drinkers, know nothing of how Alternian society worked, and certainly had never lived with aliens before. The last point you had in common at least, and all taking the perilous journey through the void are well aware of the disconcerting feeling of being forced into an unprecedented situation. 

It takes nearly two weeks for any of you to coexist in the same room. Terezi and Vriska rarely sit still long enough, Dave is flighty and nervous, Karkat tears through rooms as if looking for something to boss around, Gamzee rightfully fears for his life, and Rose tends to keep to her room. Admittedly you have no idea what the carapacian is doing, but he seems determined to do it and you're loath to get in his way.

You do not take well to staying idly in one place for long, so it is you who braves the common room first. You first set about with putting away detritus from those who were no longer alive to weather the sweep-and-a-half journey. For good measure you also throw away any horns you find, though somehow you never manage to get rid of them all.

Once the common area is in a better state, you sit at a table and read. It's convenient to have the coffee machine nearby, even if the coffee it produces is nigh undrinkable, and you enjoy a few hours outside of your room.

A few lonely hours, which you are well accustomed to. Everyone was still adjusting to the situation, you understand, but still it is difficult to sit in the dull room illuminated only by cold fluorescent overhead lights and your own glow and listen to the coffee machine wheeze.

Over the next few days, new things begin appearing in the room. Piles of plush dragons take up two corners, stacks of movies sit beside the TV. The inescapable horns continue to exist. One day there is a stack of books on the table, right next to the seat you have privately claimed as your own. You do not disturb them, though you browse their titles. All are in Human English but in your trolling of the humans you're able to pick up the gist. They're all fiction novels with frustratingly short and vague titles. They must belong to Rose, and you entertain the idea of taking one for yourself as an excuse to talk to her about it.

Instead you leave one of your own atop the stack, a rather tame midblood-centric redrom-blackrom quadrangle fluff piece you feel Rose may find an entertaining diversion. It doesn't hold much substance and its protagonists are forgettable but it doesn't hold many challenging concepts that would have her write off Alternian literature forever, or so you hope.

You are a creature of habit, and have found yourself setting up at the table in your seat at what you assume is the same time each day, around early afternoon. Still, you feel surprised that Rose finds and approaches you so easily. She takes the seat next to you but does not look at you as she slides your novel back.

"Thank you for this olive branch of inter-species relations," she says evenly. "If all Alternian literature is so banal I am excited to get through it all just as quickly as I did this."

She read the whole book in one night. You worry about her sleep schedule until the insult wrapped in her low, melodious voice registers and you narrow your eyes.

"I assure you, this story is one I chose specifically for its nondescript contents. I assumed it would be unfair to unleash the full experience of Alternian literature on you all at once."

She turns to you and her black-painted lips quirk upwards into a coy smile. Her coils of golden hair cast her face in shadow thanks to the hairband she wears incorrectly. It merely parts her cloud of hair and leaves her bangs loose; it ties her outfit together nicely you'll admit, but you don't see a point to it.

"Oh? I assure you I do not need to be handled so carefully," she says, and for some reason you're blushing. 

"Then may I suggest…"

You retrieve and study your own stack of books. The pressure to find her something enjoyable and distinctly Alternian does not let up until you find one of your favorites. A jadeblood saves the life of a rustblood who stumbles her way into the brooding caverns, and against all laws and common sense the jade protects the rust. The two end up in a relationship that vacillates between pale and red without consequence, and the two are never punished for it. The ending is ambiguous as to their fates, which was the best you could hope for in such a salacious and borderline heretical novel.

You hand her the novel and her lips purse in amusement. Admittedly the cover is… well, it certainly focuses on the red aspect of the relationship. The two women in old fashioned flowing robes hold each other's faces with tender fingertips, their lips just a breath from meeting. 

"This seems well worth my time," Rose says, and there's a hint of amusement in her voice.

"It is one of my favorites," you admit. "That said, I would love to hear your honest thoughts on this when you finish."

She smiles, genuine and fleeting. "Then I suppose I should get started."

You feel immediately embarrassed when she opens the book and begins reading. Your mind cycles through all the more raunchy scenes and you clear your throat.

"Ah, I would love to read alongside you, but I'm afraid I've left a project unfinished and inspiration has struck," you explain.

Rose tilts her head and nods. "Okay then. I'll find you when I finish this."

The inspiration to leave the room in embarrassment is still inspiration, you reason as you exit as gracefully as possible. 

Rose does not join you the next day as you sew at the table. You feel embarrassment pulsing in your stomach, of course that book was too much, she probably thought you were being too forward, or worse-- that you have bad taste. It's not even the most tasteless of the books you enjoy actually.

You stay in your room the next day, working on a dress you simply are not feeling. You would be tempted to scrap it entirely if it weren't for the fact that you don't want to waste material.

A knock at your door causes you to prick yourself in surprise. You didn't know anyone knew where your room is. With a pounding bloodpusher you can now feel down to your fingertip, you throw the door open.

Rose stands there, face cast in shadows that make her expression unreadable, and your book in her arms.

"Oh, Rose," you say in an embarrassingly squeaky voice, "I didn't expect to see you."

A low chuckle. "I did try waiting for you, but if you'll excuse my impatience I wasn't prepared to wait in the common room with Vriska and Terezi very loudly making out."

"Understandable," you say quickly. "I, ah, got rather caught up in my project. I wasn't sure if you wanted to discuss the book or not, I realized belatedly that it's a rather romantic story in ways that many Alternian novels are not and perhaps there are things beyond explaining or discussing until you have a better grasp of Alternia and its relationship structures."

You're going to pass out from embarrassment. Rose is still entirely unreadable right up until she begins laughing gently. You feel your face heating up.

"Kanaya, I enjoyed this immensely. I enjoyed the novel as well," she says as she passes you the book. What did she mean by that? You have no time to ask as she goes on.

"There are choices I would deem questionable in its conclusion, but not every story can be perfect."

"Would you like to discuss it further?" you find yourself saying. And then you step aside. What the fuck are you doing, this is so forward! But Rose does not hesitate to enter your room.

The rainbow cacophony of cloth that hangs from the walls and drapes over the furniture makes the size of the room oddly difficult to figure out. Your recuperacoon is partitioned off by long curtains but everything else you own is on full display and you watch Rose nervously as she studies your belongings. She browses your bookshelf for a moment before turning to other things. When her eyes land on your project you crush the irrational urge to hide it. She inspects the dress with a critical but not harsh eye.

"Did you make this?" she asks.

"It would be odd for me to cart a mannequin into my block and begin deconstructing its dress," you say, employing your rudimentary grasp of sarcasm. Rose's lips pull upward in that coy way of hers and she turns her back to you further to take in the dress. It's a simple black velvet piece with a flowing circle skirt and long bell sleeves. White lace adorns the hems.

"It's gorgeous," Rose says simply, and your pusher flips.

"Thank you," you say with more strength than you feel. "It's nearly finished, I need to finish the hem and affix the zipper to the back but…"

Rose is looking your way and smiling. Your brain temporarily ceases to function until you clear your throat.

"You are welcome to try it on," you offer. "Aside from my height we appear to be a similar enough size."

Rose's smile turns to genuine delight that she quickly reins in. Not quickly enough that you missed it, and your pusher keeps pounding. 

"I would be honored," she says.

You smile. "Please, feel free. I will go over here and let you change in peace."

You stand next to your recuperacoon and quietly panic. The idea of Rose in one of your dresses is for some reason about to send you into cardiac arrest. You've seen her in several outfits on the tiny Trollian window, but in person you've only seen her in her bright orange God Tier robes. The dress is far closer to what you assume her preferred style of dress is, which certainly added to her enthusiasm. 

A few moments later, Rose clears her throat. In an attempt to seem less over-eager you take a deep breath before stepping out. 

You're glad, because there is no word to describe Rose other than breathtaking. Or rather, there are many words but your pan isn't providing any.

The hem ends just below her knees, a bit lower than it would be on you, and her fingertips only just clear the sleeves, but otherwise the dress fits her perfectly. Her freckled brown skin is beautifully complimented by the fabric and lace. She twists in place idly and you find yourself speechless as well as breathless.

"It's almost as if you took my measurements," she laughs, entirely genuine.

"Well, I certainly didn't account for height if that were the case," you manage, and Rose smirks.

There's just something else…

You step closer and begin safety pinning the back closed. Entirely composed and professional if you do say so yourself, even though your fingers shake from being so close to touching her fragile, warm skin. She stands still and you're thankful. 

You step back and look Rose up and down. The dress, you mean. One more thing, but you can't put your finger on it. The overhead lights glint off of Rose's blue headband and it occurs to you. 

"If you don't mind," you say, and gesture towards her hair. She tilts her head but obliges, removing the strip of cloth and letting her hair bounce free.

You spend a moment digging through your fabric bin and trying to get your breathing under control. You are on a mission dammit, now is not the time to get distracted by thoughts about the pretty girl in your room.

The prize you sought, a long strip of black fabric, feels nice in your fingertips.

"If I may, you are aware of how hairbands usually work, correct?" you ask, and Rose chuckles.

"I have heard rumors," she says. "Though I detest the idea of doing things in the manner most expected."

You laugh. "Could you humor me then?"

She nods an affirmative and allows you to begin tying the ribbon around her head.

When she pulls her hair back from her face, you stop. Her face is dappled with freckles that seem most prominent across the bridge of her nose. Her eyelashes are long and thick and framing eyes so deeply purple they rival the finest gemstones. She blinks at you with those big violet eyes, sharp and curious and excited and you realize you're staring. Gawking, more accurately. Face surely flushed deep jade, you finish off the bow and adjust it carefully. 

You take a step back and pretend you're admiring your work, but you know you're just looking at Rose. She curtsies and you can't help but to grin.

"It suits you," you say. 

The full power of her eyes meeting yours is almost too much for you to bear. You never want to look away.

"I need to make a few adjustments and sew on the zipper, but it's all yours," you say, and Rose blinks in shock. She's much easier to read with her face unshadowed.

"I couldn't."

"I insist."

She smiles a wavering smile, somewhere between disbelief, distrust, and gratitude. You give her the privacy to change into her regular outfit, but falter as you come back out and your eyes meet. Her blue headband is back, but actually pulling her bangs back from her face.

She's gorgeous. You don't know what to do with yourself but you sit on your couch and invite her to do the same.

"So the book," she starts lightly. "Admittedly I'm not aware of the cultural significance of a rustblood in the brooding caverns, but it was an interesting setting regardless. Not to mention Zanyah's resilience, she's quite the role model."

Book talk, you can do that. You've read that novel a dozen times now.

"Zanyah is an extremely unique character," you say. "Though Keyday is equally revolutionary in that she is a jade who takes a stand."

"A rebellious jadeblood with a penchant for fashion, I can see why you enjoy this story," she says with a raised eyebrow. You laugh sheepishly. 

"I suppose it is rather transparent. Seeing myself in the character helped me through a lot," you say.

"Such as?" she asks, and has she always been so close?

"Such as feelings of the flushed variety, in the past." You'll tell Rose your whole life story provided that she keeps looking at you like you are the only other person on the meteor. You're melting under her gaze.

You're also leaning forward and before you know it Rose is closing the gap between you. 

She kisses you and your pusher feels like it's going to explode. Your hands find hers and you're somewhat relieved to find they're shaking as much as yours are. She breaks off the kiss and you can't help but chase her lips for one more kiss before you open your eyes. She's so close and you can see how flushed she is. Lipstick is smeared above her lip and you laugh as you try to fix the irreparable damage to her makeup. She takes your hand and squeezes gently. 

"I have something for you," she says. A book falls from her sylladex, another human novel with a one-word title and unhelpful summary. 

"In the spirit of cultural exchange, I thought it would be best to start you on something meaningless, as is only fair," she says with a smirk.

"If this is as enlightening for me as my recommendation was for you, I can't wait to read," you say, managing to keep your voice even.

Seeing her at the table the next day, eyes bright in the dim room, made you happier than you can remember being in a long time. 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment if you enjoyed!   
> [writing blog](https://clockwork-dinosaur.tumblr.com)  
> [rosemary blog](https://imaginerosemary.tumblr.com)


End file.
